As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Current information handling systems, and particularly notebook computers, often have graphics processing capabilities with relatively low powered graphics. Some applications, however, require more graphics capabilities that are more advanced than the internally provided graphics capabilities. For example, users may need more advanced graphics capabilities than are internally provided, such as additional graphics processing MIPS, which can support a better gaming experience, support multiple monitors including HDTV, support dual-link DVI and single-link DVI monitors, etc.
Some prior art systems can support multiple monitors, but are limited to graphics performance included in the existing system. Thus, while these systems may support multiple monitors, there is no graphics performance (MIPS) enhancement that could, for example, improve one's video playback or gaming experience. There is a need for an external graphics processor system to provide existing systems an improved graphics capability, and particularly for an information handling system comprising a sub-information handling system (for example the existing) having an internal graphics capabilities and an external graphics system having external graphics capabilities, wherein both internal and external graphics may be provided simultaneously to support multiple monitors.